Long week
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: It's been a long week for Kurt and Blaine, but the reunion is worth it. A bit of AnderBerry!Siblings Klaine Smut, little bit a fluff at the end, riding ;) one-shot COMPLETE


"Kurt" I heard Rachel shout from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, she probably thought he was here for her.

I quickly ran out of my room, across the landing and down the marble staircase to greet my fabulous boyfriend.

just before I reached the bottom Rachel said,

"I had no idea you were coming, this is great" she exclaimed, both hands covering her mouth.

"Actually Rachel-" Kurt started,

"Hey, baby" I interrupted with a smirk,

"Hey" he whispered, looking at me with awe.

I made sure, today, that I was wearing Kurt's favourite outfit of mine, the one I wore when I first transferred to McKinley.

I crossed the short distance from the stairs to the oak front door and kissed his cheek lightly, winding my arm around his waist and facing Rachel.

"Blaine" She warned, "I'm pretty sure Kurt did not come here to knoodle with you, but to have a Barbra Streisand marathon with me" She stated, nodding her head once and linking her arm with Kurt's.

"That's where you are wrong Rachel" I pulled Kurt closer towards me, if that was possible, "In fact, Kurt came here to do more than just 'Knoodle'" I mocked,

"Blaine" Kurt giggled in my ear.

"He was my first Blaine" Rachel sneered, "Therefore, he shall come with me, come one kurt" she said and began to pull on his arm.

"Okay, no Rachel" I finalised, pulling him back by his waist, my grip tighter than before, "Kurt is here to see his boyfriend, and that his what is going to happen" I finished.

Rachel was speechless, her face dropped and her mouth opened and closed but with no sound. I kind of felt bad, but then again, I don't.

With one last crooked smile in Rachel's direction, I steered Kurt away and up to my bedroom. I glanced at Kurt to see him mouth a "Sorry" at Rachel, but I lead him up the stairs anyway. Once we reached my room, I let go of his waist and climbed on the bed.

"That was mean" Kurt said, turning to face me after locking the door.

I laid like a starfish on my bed and put my hands behind my head, leaning on the pillows to get a better look at him. He had one leg cocked to the side, both hands on his hips with one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"Come here" I beckoned, moving to sit at the end of the bed with my legs dangling off the end. He strutted over to me and stood between my legs, with his hand resting on my shoulders.

"You can go with Rachel is you really want" I said, putting my hands on his hips.

"Over you" Kurt scoffed, "Never"

We both smiled and I leant up with my lips puckered exaggeratedly, he laughed lightly and placed a tiny peck on them before pulling back.

"That's it?" I pouted,

"It's only the start" He whispered seductively, and gosh did it work.

He leant back down and crashed our lips together. I moaned into his mouth and slipped my tongue in. Our tongues battle for dominance, sliding against each other in the dance of love.

I crawled backwards further up the bed, pulling Kurt with me by our lips so they never parted. Once I was on the pillow, he bracketed my hand with his arms and laid his body over me, I would never get tired of the feeling.

When oxygen was completely necessary, Kurt pulled back, but not for long as his mouth continued down onto the column of my neck. I whimpered at the sensation, and dug my nails into the clothing that stretched tightly on his back.

"Mmm" I vocalised,

He pulled back slightly, and chuckled into my neck, his hot breath electing goose bumps from my skin.

I tugged his head back to mine, and brought our lips back together. Our mouths moved in sync and I trailed my hands down the length of his back, intending to reach the perfect globes in which are Kurt's ass, but it was interrupted by-

"Kurt" I muffled shout came through the door. We jerked apart,

"She'll go away" I whispered, he nodded and we resumed our kissing.

When I finally reached Kurt's pert backside, I grabbed a handful and squeezed hard, I know he loves that.

"Kurt" Another shout,

He groaned, and turned his head towards the door, both of us panting.

"Rachel go away" I yelled,

"Not without Kurt" She jiggled the doorknob,

"We're kind of in the middle of something" I explained vaguely. Even though we we're about to have sex, which we haven't had for a week, I wasn't about to tell Rachel that.

"Well, it wont be as exciting as Funny Girl" I could practically see her hand on her hip, "Im sure Kurt would agree"

"Blaine's right Rachel" Kurt replied, "We're doing something at the minute" Kurt's always polite.

"Well, maybe I can help"

"No!" Both and Kurt and I exclaimed loudly,

"Boys are so annoying" Rachel muttered, stomping away.

We let out a breath and went back to our previous activities. With both of my hands I grabbed his butt, alternation between squeezing and kneading the flesh.

"Let's get naked now" Kurt suggested, hastily,

"Okay" I agreed.

Normally we undressed each other, but after a sex-deprived week with finals around the corner, we decided undressing ourselves would be quicker.

Once we were completely naked, I threw Kurt lightly on the bed, and he giggled at the action. I straddled his waist and our erections rubbed against one another.

"Ugh, its been too long" Kurt sighed,

I chuckled, "I know"

I grasped Kurt's wrists and placed them above his head, making my way down his neck and chest with my mouth. I let go to grasp his sides, but he left his arms there. I pressed a butterfly kiss to his left dusty pink nipple and he arched into the touch. I enclosed my mouth around it, licking in circles around the nub until it was erect, and I moved onto the other nipple giving it the same attention.

"No more teasing, baby" Kurt pleaded.

I sat back up, still straddling him, and reached into the top draw of my bedside cabinet, reaching for a bottle of lube and condom. I placed them both by Kurt's head and grabbed the lube, slicking up my fingers so they were warm.

I captured Kurt's mouth in another kiss, reaching down past his balls to find his entrance. I had the intention of slowly pressing one in, but I found I could already fit three. I pulled back to look at Kurt, one of my bushy eyebrows raised.

He bit his lip sexily and said, "I couldn't wait" I groaned and smashed our lips together, plunging three fingers inside his heat.

We kissed for a few moments, my fingers pulling out and pushing in with speed.

"Come one, Blaine" Kurt huffed, "I've been ready since a week ago"

I pulled my fingers out for the last time and wiped them flimsily on the bed, I honestly couldn't care less about the sheets right now.

"How d'you want it" I whispered,

Kurt flipped us over quickly, snatching the condom and opening the foil by his teeth. He rolled it swiftly on my hard cock, and I gasped audibly at the touch. He wasted no time in straddling my waist and sinking all the way down, both of us moaning simultaneously.

"Like this" He panted, eyes fluttering,

"God yes" I replied, this was my favourite position.

He pressed his hands into my chest for leverage, and pulled off my cock until only the head was inside, and sank back down again.

"We are never waiting this long again" Kurt said, stilling sitting up and back down.

I clutched his waist to help with his movements, "I agree"

Kurt began to pick up the pace, finding a rhythm. I love seeing Kurt like this, head thrown back in pleasure, eyes closed whilst bouncing on my cock like it was his fucking job or something.

"You're so hot" I exclaimed, taking a breath after each word,

Kurt sat down on my cock and swivelled his hips around, my cock buried deep inside. We began to go at lightning speed, and I met his movements with upthrusts of my own.

"Oh, shit" Kurt shouted. I must have found his prostate.

"You like that, baby" It was rhetorical, I knew he did.

I carried on thrusting, my cock hitting his prostate every time. The room was filled my gasps and moans, along with the sound of my balls smacking against his skin.

"Fuck, I'm not going to last" Kurt admitted,

"I'm not either"

"Blaine" Kurt sobbed, "Im gunna come" His movements slowed down, his thighs must be tired. In another situation I would have flipped us over, but we were both desperate.

"So, close" Kurt heaved,

"Me too" I thrusted upwards with all my might, hitting his prostate at full force.

"Ah ah _ahhh_ " Kurt cried with each touch. I grasped his straining pale cock in my fist and pumped it quickly, enjoying the weight of it in my hand.

"Blaine, I cant" Kurt shuck his head, returning to his motions of sinking and pulling off and on my cock.

"It's okay, let go" I whispered huskily,

Kurt came in a long, drawn out, " _Ohhhh_ " His come painting both our chests with hot, white strings.

The sight and sound of Kurt's orgasm added with my continuous thrusts sent me over the edge and I shot my seed into the condom.

We breathed heavily as we came down from our highs, and Kurt rolled off of me and onto the bed where we laid, spent.

"That was awesome" I wheezed, turning my head to the side to face him and entwining our fingers.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded, his breathing in the same state as mine.

I always made sure that if I knew we were going to have sex, to leave a damp cloth on the cabinet so we didn't have to get out of bed.

I wiped the sweat that had beaded on my forehead, before I did the same to Kurt's, and then wiped the come off our chests and throwing the cloth into the hamper near my en-suite.

"Thanks" Kurt whispered

I chuckled lovingly, "Don't worry about it, baby"

Kurt hummed, his eyes fluttering and he turned on his side with his porcelain back facing towards me. He reached blindly behind him until he found my hand, pulling me so I was right behind him. I got the message and curled up behind him, winding my arm around his waist and pressing a few kisses on the back of his neck.

"I love spooning" Kurt sighed, rubbing my arm that was around his waist with his hands.

"So that's all I'm good for then, is it?" I teased.

He turned around in my arms to face me, his slender index finger rubbing back and forth on my dark chest hair.

"No" Kurt pouted, "You're good at sex too" Kurt smirked,

"So spooning and sex"

Kurt laughed lightly and smiled up at me, he truly was angel.

"Amongst other things" Kurt decided,

"I love you" I told him, dreamily,

"I love you" Kurt placed a tender, closed-mouth kiss on my lips.

We smiled at each other before he said,

"Back to spooning now" Kurt turned back to our original position,

"Yes sir" I smiled, squeezing him tight for a second and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N Yay!**


End file.
